Episode in a Hotspring
by Ikeda Rose
Summary: An AU one-shot involving some OC's Just some practice writing I guess. Rated for Kedari's mouth and Daisuke's mind. The story image is a picture of Kedari.


_**Yeah, i don't really write Naruto fanfics, so this is an AU one-shot. I just wanted to write something with my OC's. They are a group of mercenary shinobi called the Nokemono (Outcasts) **_

**Author's note: Kedari and Deidara are about 19, and Hidako is 28, almost 29.**

* * *

**Episode in a Hot Spring**

Kedari wrapped a towel around her body. She frowned at the scanty piece of cloth. Why were the towels at bath houses always so short? They could be a just little bit longer so that they weren't 'barely there'.

The kunoichi went over to the basket where she had left her clothes and stopped short. The basket was empty. Where the hell were her clothes? At first, she thought she had merely looked in the wrong basket, but no, this was the right one. Had someone taken them by accident?

Kedari suddenly remembered that her robe had been with her clothes; she would have to walk back to the room in a towel far too short for her liking, surrounded by total strangers; not to mention, Hidako and Deidara would most likely see her. Kedari couldn't decide which was worse: strangers, or her sensei and that blonde neck pain. Either would be horribly awkward.

Kedari suddenly looked back at the basket and could feel a faint trace of chakra around it. Her eyes narrowed. _Daisuke. _He was a right little sneak. Kedari imagined him sitting outside the door, waiting to catch her without her usual thoroughly covering uniform; that little pervert.

The kunoichi looked at the door. Sure enough, Daisuke's chakra signature was blazing like a fire on the other side of it; however, so was Hidako's. Kedari went over all other possible strategies to get her clothes back, but in the end, her anger against Deidara held out. She stomped over to the door and shoved it open, her damp hair covering one of her eyes. The two men stared at her, their own eyes widening slightly. Daisuke smirked.

"Nice; you should wear a towel more often."

Kedari had him by his robe. She slammed him against the wall and her her black eyes acquired a silver tinge.

"Do you want me to castrate you? She seethed, wanting so much to carry out the threat. Daisuke, now looking genuinely terrified, shook his head. Kedari let go of him. "Then give me my damn clothes."

Daisuke quickly held out a bundle. Kedari snatched it, giving him a death glare. She kneed him in the crotch for good measure and stormed back into the dressing room. The kunoichi had many choice swear words that she would have liked as well, but Hidako wouldn't exactly appreciate her getting them kicked out of the hotspring, so she kept her mouth shut and put on her robe

Outside the door, Daisuke was still keeled over in pain. Even so, he was laughing in his head. If he had known that Kedari had a body like that, he would have stolen her clothes long before this. Hell, she was hot; a nice chest, curves in all the right places, long legs, and a pretty sweet ass.

Meanwhile, Hidako was not feeling the same way Daisuke was. In fact, he had closed his eyes, and was breathing deeply through his nose. Kedari had surprised him so much, that he had done nothing but stare at her. Truth be told, he had never seen her in just a towel, but now it was affecting him in a way he that he really didn't appreciate. _Stop it, stop it! Don't think like that, she's your student, your student! You're acting like a perverted old man, damn it! Get a hold of yourself; you don't want to end up like master Jiraiya!_

And so Hidako stood there with his brow furrowed, desperately trying to erase the image of his towel clad student from his head…it wasn't going so well for him.

Moments later, Kedari emerged with her clothes under her arm. She gave Hidako a look that was both apologetic and embarrassed, then cast a narrowed glare at Daisuke, who was still grimacing in pain. Hidako stepped away from the wall.

"Well?" he asked. Kedari nodded and followed him down the hall, Daisuke trailing behind them; he caught up to Kedari.

"Look, I'm sorry for stealing your clothes," he whispered. Kedari ignored him.

She did this all the way to the room and even then, she didn't talk to him. The three of them ate a small supper in silence, but for Hidako's strategy for obtaining the stolen scrolls, which Kedari added to with a nod or word here and there. She never once looked at Daisuke, except to glare daggers at him. After supper, she went into one of the two rooms and shut the screen behind her. When Daisuke tried to talk to her, he found that the screen had been locked and an energy jutsu had been placed on it, giving him a surprising and painful shock when he touched it.

He sighed and gave up. Hidako was already asleep when he entered the other room, so Daisuke followed his example and lay down on his own mat, resting his arms behind his head. His little prank had not gone at all the way he had planned, and now Kedari probably hated his stupid guts. He exhaled and turned onto his side. Maybe she would cool down by the morning, it really couldn't be that bad. But even as he told himself this over and over, he knew that she most likely wouldn't. Daisuke mentally kicked himself. He had been with this group for a mere four days and he already had a mortal enemy...great_. _

* * *

_**Yeah, thats it.**_

_**AN: **_the reason Kedari's eyes start to change color is because she has a spirit inside her named Yamaneko who makes her extremely violent whenever she feels threatened or angry; however, he isn't at all like a tailed beast. You could almost refer to it as demon possession. Yamaneko can choose to manifest himself if he chooses, especially if his host is badly hurt or weakened.


End file.
